The Story of Us
by jenbayer
Summary: Set in present day instead. After a rough time in his personal life, Lonnie re-kindles a relationship he never thought possible, and finds that it's never too late to find the love of your life...
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docu

**The story of us**

**Lonnie's POV**

I paced around the Tibbs' living room waiting for Mrs. Tibbs to come downstairs. Virgil's Aunt Etta went to get her after letting me in. I guess by the look on my face, she knew something was bothering me, and let me in without a question asked; a rare happening for her.

Althea Tibbs and I had become close over the last year and a half after she helped me get back on track after Lana and I split up. To say it mildly, I didn't take the break-up well and began a downward spiral of depression and drinking when I was off-duty. I was a mess, and thankfully, my friends were there to kick my ass back into reality, but not without getting some help to work through all my issues. Mrs. Tibbs was only too glad to help me, and I am forever grateful she was. I was more comfortable with her than I thought, and before long, I started realizing there was more to my depression than just a break-up with a girlfriend. That was just the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak. She listened while I opened up about my growing up without a father, my mother's alcoholism and depression and the death of my great-aunt Cordelia. In those sessions, I talked more than I have about anything in my life, but for some reason, once I got started, it just came out. I can't say that I'm an entirely different person, but I am not so sober and closed off anymore. I'm trying to be more open, but it's still not always easy.

One thing she suggested to do is to keep myself busy because it would help keep my mind from going back to those dark places. That being said, I am taking classes toward my Master's Degree in Criminology at Ole' Miss, and have started a feeder system for track, with kids from the later elementary grades. It's actually been fun, and maybe one day I'll have a kid or two in there. I just have to find the right girl, which kind of leads me to why I'm here now.

Tonight is the wedding rehearsal for Bubba and Tracy and I'm the best man. Now, I am more than happy to stand up there next to one of the best friends I have ever had. He's been with me through all this, and I am eternally grateful for that, but here's the problem. The maid of honor is none other than Harper Ryan, a girl I dated for a couple of years while I was in college. Her brother, Hayden was a buddy of mine, and she was two years younger than we were, and I had the biggest crush on her. We started dating over the summer between her junior and senior year while I was home on break. Petite at 5'4", honey-blonde hair and bright green eyes and a wicked sense of humor, I fell head-over-heels for her. Unfortunately, while I was at Ole' Miss on a track scholarship, she earned a full-ride to Alabama for her golden glove, and deadly accuracy with a bat. We tried to do the long-distance thing, but in the end, it just got to be too much, and we parted on friendly terms. That was over ten years ago, and I haven't seen her since then. I've kept tabs on her through her brother, and I think vice versa. She married some hot shot tight-end from 'Bama and moved to Nashville so he could be a second string tackling dummy for the Titans. He ended up getting cut and they moved to Jackson so he could take over some financial corporation, while she continued her job as a cardiovascular ICU nurse at University Hospital. They divorced a couple years ago after his verbal abuse turned physical, and now she is a flight nurse for the university hospital based, AirCare. No kids, but I heard that she was ready, he was not, and that was a lot of their disagreements, along with his feelings of inadequacy at failing in the NFL, so he took it out on her.

Anyway, seeing Harper after all these years has me a little unnerved to say the least, and that's why I need to see Mrs. Tibbs. She's the one who can help me find a little clarity in the jumble of emotions running through me.

Her quick footsteps down the stairs halt my pacing as I face the doorway out of the living room.

"Lonnie! Hey, what's up", she asked curiously.

"I need to talk to you about something. Sorry, I didn't call. I just.."

"No, don't be. You know you're welcome here at anytime. You look a little stressed.

sit down and tell me about it", she motioned toward the couch.

"You know about Harper, right?", she nodded as I continued. "I thought I would be okay with all of this since it's their day, right?" "Turns out, the closer it gets to the wedding, the more nervous I'm getting about seeing her. I mean, what do I say after all this time? Will she even want to see me?!", I say bouncing my leg nervously.

She grinned and placed her hand on my knee stilling it.

"Ok, first of all, slow down for a second. Now, has Tracy said anything about there being a problem?"

"No, but that doesn't mean anything, does it?" , I asked warily.

"Sure it does. Apparently she has no problem with seeing you or else she would have said something to Tracy. Girls share everything, especially if she and Tracy are as tight as you've said", she reassured me.

"Ok, so what do I do? I don't want to make myself look like an idiot when we haven't seen each other in ten years. What if I still feel something for her?" I rambled.

"Just play it cool. Start out with small talk, and be sure to give her that grin of yours every now and again. You are an eligible, handsome man, and if she doesn't fall for that, then she isn't as smart as you say she is", she said mock-punching my arm. I could feel my cheeks redden with embarrassment at her compliments.

"Ok, I get it. I'll play it cool. I just want this to go well. This could be big for me, and I don't want to waste my chance", I say turning to face her. "Thanks for listening. It's time I get back in the game, right?"

"Only you know when you're ready", she said as we stood up. I gave her a quick hug and was on my way to leave when the front door opened and in came the twins followed by Virgil. Soccer practice was over, but the twins were still running on all eight cylinders. At six years old, they were quickly growing up, and I had become pretty attached to them over the last year, and I think the feeling is mutual by the way they swarm around me begging me to stay for dinner. It's hard to be in a bad mood around them. Unfortunately for them, I have somewhere else I need to be right now. One that could potentially alter the rest of my life for the better, I hope.

I arrive early at the Presbyterian church hoping to get my nerves under control before everyone else arrives. Unfortunately there is a burnt orange Jeep Wrangler Sahara parked in the front row with Jackson license plates. That could only be one person….crap. I'm not ready for this, but staying in my car would have made me look like an ass, and no doubt ridiculous. I shut the engine off and step out of the brand-new, loaded red Camaro with black racing stripes that I had bought for myself a few months ago with some of the money aunt Cordelia had left me as a present to myself for my promotion to Chief of Detectives. The door to the Jeep opens as well, and out steps Harper. My God she is gorgeous! Her tanned, petite frame is just as in shape as it was the last time I saw her, and she looks just as young. Time has definitely been good to Harper Ryan. I let out the breath I had been holding and my heart skips a beat as she smiles and makes her way over to me and wraps me in a huge hug.

"It's so good to see you!", she gushes. "My God look at you! You are lookin' mighty handsome, I must say", she said, hugging me again. I have to admit, that I had LuAnn and Dee come over and raid my closet to find something to wear. They picked a turquoise polo from American Eagle and the khaki pants to match and helped me find some shoes that were something other than my boots. I needed something a little trendier according to them, and they aren't too bad, but I'm still a little self conscious. Harper's approval helps my self-esteem quite a bit. I reluctantly back away to look her over, and grin as she shyly looked away. Her small, athletic frame is dressed in a green-printed spaghetti-strap sundress with a denim jacket and dressy brown cowboy boots.

"Well you're lookin' just as beautiful as I remember. How have you been keepin' yourself?" I ask unsure how to begin our conversation.

"Oh, you know, busy. I'm sure Hayden told you about the divorce", she began.

"Yeah, and I'm sure sorry to hear about that. I haven't had much luck in that area myself", I shrugged out of embarrassment.

"Yeah, I heard about that. I'm sorry too. Seems like we're both due for a change of luck, huh?"

"I certainly hope so. You stayin' at your parents place?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"No. I'm staying at the McGuffy house since its right by the reception hall. I really don't want to take the chance of having to drive back or finding a ride. Besides, momma and daddy are in Las Vegas for some medical conference that daddy has. I just didn't feel like staying out there by myself. This way I can come and go as I please without any of the help telling my momma all about it, and me hearing about it later", she said coaxing a short laugh out of me.

"I hear that. I got a room here to, just in case I'm in no shape to drive either. It wouldn't look good for Sparta's Chief of Detectives to get a DUI", I grin at her look of surprise.

"Chief of Detectives?! No shit?! Good for you! That is so awesome!" she said hugging me again as more of the wedding party began to arrive. Harper turned loose of me with a sheepish look and we made our way into the church to get the rehearsal under way.

…..to be continued. Reviews welcome!

ment here...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Lonnie's POV**

The rehearsal went well without any problems, and I couldn't wait to get a chance to talk to Harper alone away from prying eyes. We've been sneaking looks at each other all evening, but the grin I'm getting from Bubba tells me that he's onto our game. Damn. So much for keeping things on the low=down. All I need is for Parker to find out and I'll be royally screwed.

Towards the end of the rehearsal, Harper made her way up to the baby grand piano and began to play and sing. I had no idea she could play….or sing for that matter. Her voice could rival LuAnn's, and that is hard to do. Apparently Tracy knew about her talent and had asked her to do this song a friend of theirs wrote and sang for her own wedding a few years ago. I know my mouth had to be hanging wide open as Harper's soulful voice filled the sanctuary. It's just one more thing that makes her so irresistible to me. She looked almost embarrassed when the song was over and noticed everyone staring at her in amazement. I flashed a grin and a wink in hopes of making her feel a little better.

I hope after all this, we can get a few minutes to talk and see where all this is headed. If I'm reading into it right, I hope we can start over. The only problem is that she lives and works in Jackson, which is 40 minutes away. I'll cross that bridge later. Right now I just want to have a chance to manage a date with her before she has to leave for Jackson again.

After the rehearsal was over, the wedding party made its way over to the McGuffy house for the rehearsal dinner, which thankfully didn't last too long. Harper was actually waiting for me as everyone had made their way out of the banquet room and on their way home.

"I'm not ready to call it a night just yet. You?" she inquired shyly.

"No, I'm not either. Actually, uh, I'd like to get a chance to talk, ya know, catch up and stuff", I stammered nervously.

"Well, the bar in the lounge is still open. Let's get a drink and head out to the porch. That big porch swing out there looks pretty comfortable", she said hooking her arm into mine. I could feel my heart rate pick up at her close proximity. How pitiful is that?

We both grab a beer and head out to the porch and take a seat on the padded porch swing. I take note of how close to me Harper sits. Our legs are just shy of touching each other and you can cut the sexual tension with a knife.

"So, I hear your flyin' around with AirCare these days. You like it?" I begin.

"I love it!" , she gushes. "I never thought I'd leave the CVICU, but I had a friend of mine that flies with them and she got me an interview, and I haven't looked back since. I still can't believe I'm doing this sometimes", she admitted.

"Doesn't that bother you at all? Flying, I mean?" I asked her as I slung my arm behind her on the swing.

"No, not at all. It's a pretty smooth ride for the most part, and when you get busy with a patient in the back, your mind definitely focused on other things"

"Yeah, I bet that's pretty intense stuff"  
"Enough about me though. What about you, detective?" "That's pretty impressive, I gotta say", she smiles scooting in closer to me so our legs and shoulders are touching. I'm going to have a heart attack if this keeps up.

"I'm still making my way through everything. Virgil left me with some pretty big shoes to fill, but I'm starting to get more comfortable in his seat", I grin.

"I hear you're working on your Master's too. Smart guy", she teases, poking my side and laughing when I flinch inward. She apparently remembers how ticklish I am, which is something that I would like to keep secret as well. It's embarrassing and can only be used against me.

"Hey! Don't do that!" I laughed grabbing her hand. "You heard right, I am"

Our faces were inches from each other and I knew at that very moment that I wanted nothing more than to kiss her. We both leaned in toward each other, and when our lips finally did touch, it was even better than I had remembered. Her lips were soft against mine, as our hands sought out each other in the most amazing kiss one could ever imagine. Eventually, we needed to break for air, and as we parted our foreheads met, and we were both left almost breathless.

"Wow", she said, grinning wildly at me.

"I second that", I say matching her smile. "I can't believe we just did that", I say backing away slightly to sit sideways in the swing and face her.

"Me either, but I'm glad we did. Lonnie, I've waited for this for a long time", she said taking my hands.

"Yeah, me too", I say looking at our joined hands.

"So what happens now?"

"I know what I want to happen", I say leaning in to kiss her again.

"Yeah me too, but for now we should get some rest, it's going on midnight. We gotta big day tomorrow"

"I know", I said dejectedly as we stood up, our hands still joined as I walked her back to her room.

"We'll pick this up tomorrow, I promise", she says kissing my cheek and slipping into her room.

I let out a breath and lean my back up against her closed door. I'm trying not to fall to hard, to fast, but I'm not sure I can stop myself. Rarely do girls like Harper Ryan come along once in a lifetime, let alone twice, and I'm not making the mistake of letting her slip away again. I once thought Lana was the love of my life, but looking back, I realize it's been her all along….


	3. Chapter 3

**Harper's POV**

Sleep did not come easily for me last night that is for sure. I kept thinking about Lonnie and the kiss we shared. After all this time, he can still drive me crazy with that lopsided grin of his. That kiss was something that dreams and fantasies are built upon, let me tell you. I hated to stop the progression of things, but there was only one way it was heading, and I didn't want to take a chance on messing things up before Tracy's wedding. She's the best friend anyone could ask for, and this is her day, not mine. The reception however...

Lonnie and I dated almost two years, but those years were spent hundreds of miles apart, seeing each other only on school breaks and holidays with only a few phone calls and e-mails in between. He was just starting college, away at 'Ole Miss, and I was finishing up high school. We both had such heavy schedules with him running track, which had a fall and spring schedule, and me playing softball almost year 'round with all the travel teams I played for to help me get ready to play Division I ball at Alabama. There was just no time, and even though we parted on good terms, staying friends, I wish things could have been different. He was my first love, quite possibly the love of my life, and my heart was broken when our relationship ended. I didn't really date for the next couple of years until I met Derek Rowe, a 6'4" tower of muscle and good looks. He had all the charm a girl could want, and I fell for it. He was the starting tight-end for 'Bama, and I couldn't believe someone like him, would look my way twice. I jumped at the chance to go out with him, and before I knew it, I was in over my head infatuated with him. We graduated and I followed him to Nashville and started working in a cardiovascular ICU at Vanderbilt when he was drafted by the Tennessee Titans. He proposed shortly after, and I got so caught up in planning this dream wedding, that I missed all the signs that a life with Derek would be a disaster.

The first time I caught him cheating, he promised that it would never happen again, and of course I believed him. According to all the player's wives, this type of thing happens all the time, and that I should be happy he still comes home to me. I actually fell for that bullshit! I should be happy to be one of the NFL "trophy wives", who smiles and hangs on her hubby's arm while he screws everything that even looks his way. God, I was so stupid.

Later on that season, he tore his ACL and his career was never the same. They cut him later that year, and we moved to Jackson, so he could work at an advertising agency his uncle owned. I continued to work in CVICU, but this time at University Hospital, where I continued to learn all I could and pass my CCRN exam in only a few years after graduation, which is rare. I had a lot of time on my hands, so I had nothing much else to do but study. Up until Jackson, I had been hours away from my family and didn't have many friends. I certainly didn't have much in common with the "trophy wives", and I sure as hell wasn't going to become part of that circle, so I chose to keep to myself. Thankfully, when we moved to Jackson, I was 40-45 minutes away, and could see my friends from home on occasion, which Derek didn't like. He began to drink more and become more verbally abusive, running me down any chance he could get. I had to justify every move I made, call if I was going to be late, etc, etc,. I felt trapped and miserable. I called my parents from work, so he wouldn't get suspicious, and told them everything. My dad wanted to come get me right away, but I knew that it would take some planning to leave without an incident, so we started to plan how I could do just that. Unfortunately, before we I could leave, the abuse turned physical. It was only once, but that's all it took. I don't even remember how that argument began. I think it was about how I forgot to pick up his dress shirts from the dry cleaners, which was silly for me to do when it was on his way to and from work. I remember him coming at me and punching me in the face and then in my lower abdomen, and the pain was so bad, I passed out. I woke up in the SICU of University Medical Center with my parents and brother around my bedside. Derek had beaten me so bad, that I had almost died from the internal bleeding he had caused when he punched me repeatedly in the abdomen it caused a ruptured ovarian cyst, ruptured the right ovary itself, and my uterus. I was given several units of blood and IV fluids to keep my blood pressure up and to keep me from bleeding to death, and had to undergo an emergent hysterectomy and a unilateral oophorectomy leaving me with no uterus and one ovary and fallopian tube. In short that means, I will never have children unless I use a surrogate mother. Lonnie doesn't know that part, and I'm not sure how to tell him, but if we try and re-kindle our relationship beyond that of the friendly kind, I have to. Thankfully, Derek is still finishing out a 5-year sentence for aggravated assault in Parchman, otherwise I'd be afraid of what Lonnie would do.

Reluctantly I crawl out of bed and head for the shower knowing I have to be at the day spa/salon to get hair and make-up done in less than an hour. It's going to take me that long to get going, but as I finish throwing on a pair of leggings, a button down shirt and my favorite brown leather riding boots, there's a knock on my door. I open it to find Lonnie, trademark grin and all, with two styrofoam cups of coffee and a paper bag from the Magnolia Cafe.

"I figured you could use a cup of this if you got as much sleep as I did", he said sheepishly.

"If you mean by not at all, then yes, I do", I said opening the door to let him in.

"I know you gotta get going soon, but I thought I'd drop this by before you left to do whatever you girls do for these things", he grinned as I opened the bag to find a large blueberry muffin still warm from JoAnn's oven.

"You remembered!", I exclaim, taking a huge bite and reveling in the taste.

"Come on, you better get movin'", he said pulling me up and shooing me towards the door.

"It would look pretty bad if the maid of honor was late, huh", I say stopping to kiss cheek on my way out. It gave me great joy to see his ears turn red as he walked me to my Jeep.

"I guess I'll see you later", he said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, his well worn Mizuno running shoes scuffing the ground.

"Yes you will", I grin and climb into my Jeep and head to Illusions, which is just right off of the square so I can get all beautified.

I parked my Jeep and made my way across the street into the salon/day spa where I saw Tracy already seated with one of the girls curling and pinning hair like a house-on-fire. A tall, smiley red-head waved me over to the seat next to where Tracy was sitting and started in on curling and pinning my long hair in the same frenzy as her co-worker. I could see Tracy grinning at me out of the corner of my eye.

"What are you grinning about?". I question in mock annoyance.

"A little birdie told me that you and a handsome Detective were outside on the porch for quite awhile last night", she said hoping for more information.

"If your fishing for any sordid details, you will be coming up empty, my friend. All we did was talk and have a beer together. No big deal", I say, trying to skirt around leaving out the mini-makeout session.

"Uh-huh. Sure. I'll let it go for now, but I know when you're lying, and you, my friend are full of it", she barbed good-naturedly.

I just rolled my eyes and went back to watching Marissa, or so her tag said, twist and pin my hair on top of my head. The things we do for friends…


	4. Chapter 4

**Lonnie's POV**

The reception is winding down, and Bubba and Tracy have just left to get a start on their honeymoon. After a few good natured remarks to turn Bubba's face red, I gave my best friend a hug and he in turn gave me a wink and a smirk and wished me luck. Guess whose face is red now?

I can tell by the look on Harper's face that Tracy has told her much of the same. These last few hours have been almost surreal. The wedding itself was great, but to hear Harper sing today, was better than rehearsal. She took everyone's breath away with her talent that apparently no one else knew about either. Hell, she took my breath away when I came to pick her up for the wedding. My God she is stunning, yet has no idea how truly beautiful she really is. If anything, she's more beautiful today than she was ten years ago and I love every minute I get to spend with her. She has to be back to work in Jackson on Tuesday for her shift at AirCare, so I'm not wasting any time I can get.

The first slow song we danced to was Eric Clapton's "Wonderful Tonight", which is one of the last songs we danced to before we went our separate ways, and we've been dancing ever since right along with most everyone else thanks to the awesome music provided by the DJ. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. I'm really not much of a dancer either, but after a couple beers, good tunes, and a gorgeous blonde right along beside me, I had no reason to sit down, except when a group of people led by Tracy drug her over to the baby grand piano to do one more song. Reluctantly she sat down and thought for a few minutes before she belted out her version of Marc Cohn's "Walking in Memphis" with her soulful voice. It was deathly quiet in the reception hall until she was finished, and the eruption of applause and cheers that followed was damn near deafening. I still can't believe I had no idea she could sing like that, but according to Tracy, it's not something she lets people know as a general rule.

I take her hand and make our way outside to sit on a wrought iron bench. I wanted to have a few minutes away from all the prying eyes.

"How come I didn't know you could sing?" I asked as we at beside each other.

"I don't know. It's not something I feel comfortable bringing up. I mean, how do

you bring something like that up in conversation? Oh, by the way….", she said

shrugging her shoulders.

"Any other hidden talents that I don't know about?", I question as I lace my fingers through hers. Harper smiles and looks down at our joined hands.

"So I guess we're going to give this another shot?"

"Only if you're ready for this. I know I am.", I say gently squeezing her hand.

"I think so. It's been two years since the divorce, and I haven't been on a date since Derek. I'm not sure how do go about this anymore. I'm a little scared", she reluctantly admitted.

"Well, tell me what you're scared of? Let me help if I can. I know how you feel. I'm a little nervous too, but I remember how good we were when we were actually together and not hundreds of miles apart. I've missed that", I tell her getting up from the bench and gently pulling her with me. There's one more slow dance left, and I requested the DJ to play Jeff Healey Band's "Angel Eyes". Every time I hear it, I've thought of her. Instead of joining everyone back inside, we stay where we're at, music just loud enough for us to hear, and have one last dance together, and the first as an official couple. Her hands wound around my neck as she laid her head on my chest, the top of her head barely reaching my chin.

I love how her petite frame allows her to fit just right up against me as we slowly sway to the music. Somewhere during the song, her arms go from around my neck, to tightly hugging me around my waist. I grinned and pulled her even closer, kissing the top of her head, enjoying the moment that I felt so lucky to have. For the first time in a long time, I have something to look forward to other than the latest development with the track program. It's hard for me to admit that I have been lonely and pretty miserable since Lana left, but I wasn't willing to settle for just anyone that looked my way. The few dates I had been on didn't lead to a second. I need a girl who can think for herself, and can challenge me to be a better man, who won't put up with my shit. Lana had all that except one important thing; she didn't really know how to love, not really. I'm talking about that deep down committed kind of love. When our relationship really started to get serious, it scared her, and the more I tried to help fix it, the worse our problems got and she took off, leaving me a 'dear John' letter, thus starting my downward spiral. It's only been in the last nine months to a year that I've been able to regain my footing again. Maybe this will be the beginning of better days to come for the both of us. Harper hasn't had the easiest time of it either. I know something happened physically between her and Derek, but that's all Hayden will tell me, says it's Harper's story to tell. I just hope she will trust me enough to let me in.

Before we know it the song is over, and I catch her grinning up at me as we remain locked in the embrace we had as we danced, only now we're standing still not really ready to let go of each other.

"Lonnie, people are starting to stare at us", she whispers.

"So? Let 'em look. Right now I could really care less", I answer honestly.

"Well, then what next? Looks like the reception is over", she says gesturing to the last few guests making their way to their vehicles.

"I don't know about you, but I've had all I can take of these clothes, and these shoes are killing my feet. I don't know how you girls wear those heels", I say indicating the impossibly high heels on her feet.

"Lots of practice", she jokes. "I'm ready to ditch this fancy get-up too. I'm ready for sweatpants", she says motioning to the champaign-colored bridesmaid dress that fell just below her knees.

"Listen, I haven't had a beer in over two hours, and I'm nowhere near drunk. Why don't we check outta here and go back to my place. I've got plenty of room for you to stay and we can just hang out and watch a movie or something" I say nervously not wanting to spend time with Harper in view of everyone else in this town.

"I think I would like that a lot", she says shyly as I take her hand and lead her back over to the McGuffy house where we reluctantly go our separate ways to get our things packed up and check out.

I finished getting my things together quickly, checked out and brought my car around front to wait for Harper. To say I was nervous would have been a great understatement, but I would be more comfortable in the comfort of my own house. I just hope she feels comfortable enough with me to feel the same.

A few minutes later, Harper makes her way out to my car with bags in hand. I quickly take them from her and load them into the trunk beside mine. The drive to my house is quiet, but it's a comfortable silence between us. As finally pull into the circular cobblestone driveway, her eyes widen in surprise.

"This is your place?" she asks in amazement.

"Yeah, it's mine. My great-aunt Cora left it to me when she died a few years ago. I didn't have the heart to sell it, so there you have it. I did do a little remodeling, though. The décor was a little too feminine for my taste", I joked.

"It's a beautiful house. I can't wait to see it!" she said excitedly.

We unloaded our bags and made our way into the house. Flipping on the light in the kitchen, her eyes widened with amazement as she took in the red walls, black and white checkered tile and stainless steel appliances.

"I love this kitchen!" she gushed looking all around.

"Thanks. I had a little help, but it's definitely been a conversation starter" I tell her not wanting to admit Lana had helped me with the design.

I show her around the rest of the house and all of the changes I had made. The flowered wallpaper was the first to go along with all of the white carpet, and was now replaced with neutral and warm colors in the other rooms and tile and hardwood on the floors. Definitely more modernized and manly than what I had started with. It also gave me something to keep my mind busy with after Lana and I broke up. We had just finished with the kitchen when she left, so the rest of the house is all my doing. With some help from Harriet Gillespie, I finally got the house finished the way I wanted it. The basement however, was my favorite room in the house. It's a total man cave in every sense of the word. This is where I spent the most money on, and I am glad I did. There is a 55" LED big screen TV on the wall for ballgames, a huge black leather sectional with two matching leather recliners, a heavy oak pool table painted black with red felt on the top, an air hockey table and a complete bathroom and kitchen with a bar stocked with almost every kind of beer and liquor imaginable. The guys are here a lot, especially now that football season is here, and we have a pretty good time. I owe those guys a lot for sticking beside me while I got myself back together.

We decided Tombstone was a safe movie to watch and I got her settled in the bedroom next to mine that included an in-suite bathroom. I quickly showered and changed into a Sparta Football long sleeve t-shirt and flannel pajama pants and padded barefoot downstairs to get a fire started in the fireplace and throw some popcorn in the microwave. The anticipation of how tonight would end was killing me, because I really don't want to mess this up. When I look at Harper, I see what I hope to be my future wife and the mother of my children. This has to go well. I don't know if I can take another failed relationship. My thoughts were interrupted by Harper's footsteps down the stairs. I grinned at the site of her in a pair of sweatpants with Alabama emblem and the word 'softball' running down the left leg and a gray t-shirt that went with it and fuzzy maroon and white striped socks. She looked adorable, with her hair in a loose braid falling over her right shoulder.

"What? These are my favorite "lay-around-the-house" clothes", she shot me a bemused look.

"Hey, I didn't say a word, although, I do love the socks", I kid her as she good-naturedly punched me in the arm.

"You just lay off my socks mister. I happen to like crazy socks. They're fun", she insists.

"Whatever you say darlin'", I say grinning as she plops down on the soft brown leather couch in the family room as I make my way to the kitchen to get the large bowl of popcorn and sodas I had ready for us. I head back into the family room and sit beside Harper, placing the bowl between us and hand her one of the drinks in my hand.

"Wow, thanks", she said digging into the popcorn as I got the movie going.

"Sure", I said placing the bowl in my lap and scooting her close to me. She gently smiled snuggled in closer to me, curling her legs up underneath her as I sunk deeper into the sofa, putting my feet up on the ottoman in front of us. It was nice having someone cuddled up beside me again, especially her. The girl who I love more than anything else in this whole entire world, and after all these years is back in my life once again. I say a quick prayer of thanksgiving and settle back in to watch Wyatt Earp and Doc Holiday take on the Cowboys. Life is good…


	5. Chapter 5

**Lonnie's POV**

I cracked my eyes open to find that our movie had long since ended, and Harper asleep on top of me. Somewhere along the line, we had fallen asleep on the couch. Somehow, we ended up spooned against each other in what turned out to be the most restful sleep I've gotten in the last six months if not longer.

The clock on the DVD/Blu-ray player is showing 4:32, but instead of going back to sleep like I should, I watch Harper as she sleeps, still amazed that this is all happening. I had just convinced myself that I was going to be a bachelor for the rest of my life and was slowly coming to terms with it, when all this practically fell in my lap. It would be very easy for me to fall head-over-heels in love with her, but neither one of us are ready for that, I don't believe. If we were, I'd marry her tomorrow, no doubt about it, but there is so much emotional baggage to sort out between both of our failed relationships, that it would only spell disaster if we jumped in headfirst. God knows I want to. After everything I've been through after Lana left, I'm ready to get on with my life and for once, the thought having the family I've wanted is a closer reality than I have ever imagined. She's right here laying cuddled up beside me, and I silently thank God again that my life has taken such a positive turn, but the cynical side of me is waiting for the other shoe to drop. I push that though as far away as I can and try and shift into a different position without waking Harper, but her eyes open as I move onto my back, and she grins lazily down at me.

"Hey", she says softly, moving herself to rest her head on my chest.

"You ok with this?" I ask cautiously, kissing her hair.

"Actually I am. This feels right, comfortable", she says sleepily.

"Yeah", I softly agree, hugging her closer to me, her hand sliding under my shirt to play with my stomach. Her nails cause me to jump at the tickling sensation and I try not to laugh. "Quit that", I say as I half-heartedly try and swat her hand away.

"I forgot how crazy ticklish you are", she laughs working her way under my arm making me laugh even harder.

"You did not", I say trying to squirm away from her torturous fingers. Harper knows damn good and well where my weak spots are, and I remember all too well how she would torment me anytime she got a chance. I'm just glad she's not going any farther. I think she would probably kill me right now if she did that.

"You're right, I didn't", she jokes stilling her fingers and once again curling back into my side. "I'm sorry, couldn't help myself", she says grinning wickedly into my chest.

"I should've known you couldn't be good for long", I say in mock exasperation.

"Hey! You're lucky I didn't tickle…."

"Don't you dare!" I cut her off.

"You just remember that, tough guy", she warns good-naturedly.

"What am I gonna do with you?", I ask hugging her close.

"Hopefully spend a lot more nights like the one we just had", she says suddenly serious.

"I really hope so, Harper. Look, it's early yet, so why don't we go upstairs and finish sleeping somewhere a little more comfortable?" I ask cautiously.

"Just sleep?" she cautions.

"Yes, just sleep…..for now", I say reluctantly.

"Yeah", she agrees as I get up from the couch, pulling her with me. I lead her up the stairs to my bedroom and turned down the covers with slightest hint of nervousness. It's one thing to fall asleep on the couch with someone, but to fall asleep with the love of your life in your bed is something entirely different.

After each of us had claimed a side, we lay facing each other, unsure what to do next. We laughed at how ridiculous we were acting, and we both scooted toward the middle of the bed, Harper spooning up against my back, and draping her arm across my side and hugging me close. It sure felt good to be held by someone again, and I had no trouble falling back asleep.

The next time I awoke was to the smell of coffee brewing and the faint sounds of music coming from downstairs. I roll quickly out of bed, the hardwood floor cool on my feet and pad my way down to the kitchen where I find Harper flipping pancakes while singing along to the radio. I watch silently for a minute before sneaking up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist and kiss the side of her neck, laughing as she jumps a mile.

"Jesus!" she hollers after she calms slightly.

"I'm sorry", I say still laughing.

"You're lucky I didn't kick your ass", she says trying to slow her breathing.

"Really?" I asked slightly confused.

"Yeah. After Derek I took self-defense classes", she admits soberly.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!" I apologize profusely. I felt horrible, but she turned around and placed her hands on my upper arms.

"It's okay Lonnie. I just meant that's what I was taught to do when someone grabs you from behind. I'm not going to fall apart if you bring up stuff from the past. That's what good therapy and Effexor® are for", she kids.

"I still feel bad about scaring you like that. I wasn't thinking", I say dejectedly.

"Babe, it's ok. You just took me by surprise, that's all. Surprisingly I don't have PTSD or anything, just a sensitive startle reflex. Really, its fine", she smiles reassuringly. "Now I need to get back to these before they burn", she motions towards the pancakes.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Nope. Just sit down at the table, and breakfast should be ready in just a minute", Harper says shooing me away.

"I thought you didn't know how to cook?" I ask.

"Well, I didn't there for awhile, but when you get out on your own, you either learn or eat a lot of take out, and that's not exactly healthy, so I taught myself. It was definitely a lot of trial and error, but once I got the hang of it wasn't so bad. Now I love to cook, and bake too", she said sliding a huge stack of pancakes in front of us.

We dig in without saying another word. They're actually very good, and I'm touched she remembers my favorite breakfast food. It seems that even though we've spent all these years apart, we've picked back up without skipping a beat, like it's been no time at all. It's comfortable, safe, but how long is enough time before we really move on? How do I know it's the right time? I'm afraid Althea Tibbs is going to get another visit from me tomorrow after Harper leaves for work. I've already taken Monday off. I'll need that day to clear my head, because there is no way I would be able to keep my head clear enough to concentrate anyway.

After breakfast is finished, we both head back upstairs to shower (separately) and get ready to go pick up Harper's Jeep from the church and bring it back here. After that, we had planned to have my usual crew over to watch today's football games. 'Ole Miss is playing Georgia, so I'm all about the games today, especially that one.

We hit the grocery store which draws more than a few looks, to get all the proper game day foods. There's plenty of beer on hand, don't worry about that, but with Harper's help, the foot will be a little beyond pizza and chips.

By the time we get back to my house, we have a couple of hours to spare before the game starts, so we get right down to business making the cheese dip, hot wings, nachos and pizza that were going to feed the crew I had coming. I just hope this isn't too big of a step feeding Harper to the sharks so to speak. I guess this is also our "coming out" party. I just hope they like her as much as I do. I'm pretty sure they will, but I'm still nervous about it…..


End file.
